warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Oleg von Raukov
Oleg von Raukov was the fearsome Prince of Ostland, Grand Marshal of the Ostland Military and the heir apparent of Valmir von Raukov, the Elector Count of Ostland before Oleg's untimely death at the hands of Lord Mortkin in 2515 IC. The younger of Valmir's two legiminate son, Oleg was a towering leader of men and a warrior born, since achieving manhood, Oleg had led countless patrols into the Forest of Shadows, earning well his promotion to Captain. The youngest von Raukov famously chose to fight on foot, marching at the fore of his own unit of Greatswords, the Scarlet Bulls. At the brief but bloody battle of the North March, against the forces of Nordland, Oleg and the Scarlet Bulls turned defeat into victory by decimating several units and slaying the enemy commander — Baron Nachtmann. In subsequent campaigns Oleg tracked down and destroyed predatory herds of Beastmen near Wolfenburg and cast down their fell monolith. It was he who toppled the Skull Tower of Ravenhill, a beacon to all evil creatures that was found on the edges of the eastern hills. After such heroics, Oleg was appointed as Grand Marshal of Ostland, a senior military leader under his father. It was Oleg who led the retaliatory raids into Norsca, including the ruthless attack of 2514. History As the Empire became victim to a series of raids from the lands of the North, the Empire began a mass mobilization for an upcoming Chaos invasion. Led by Count Valmir von Raukov and his eldest son, Oleg von Raukov, the province of Ostland girded itself for war. Valmir von Raukov, a war-like man by nature, had suggested the unthinkable -- to launch reprisal raids into the unholy lands of Norsca just as Sigmar himself had done in ages past. With a new, massive army of mustered state-troops, Valmir led the raids in 2513 IC, putting several coastal towns of Norsca to the torch. Valmir's raids, for all their bluster, did not manage to penetrate very far inland, and were primarily contained to the Norscan coastline. Oleg had perhaps exceeded his father in that regard, having destroyed many settlements along the Norscan coast as well; among them were the coastal Norse towns of Aarvik and Ulfennik. Valmir and his heir returned late in the year with the carven prows of longships and the beams of a greathall to mark the destruction of seven major Norscan villages. However, Lord Mortkin launched a retaliatory invasion against Ostland in the hopes of burning down the fortress-town of Volgenhof as payment for the destruction of his childhood home of Ulfennik. It was during this battle that Oleg von Raukov and his personal regiment of Master Swordsmens known as the Scarlet Bulls fought against Mortkin and his elite Fel Legion in combat. Thrice did Oleg strike Mortkin with his magic blade, a gift of great power from the Ice Queen herself. Three strikes that would have obliterated any lesser man several times over did not even register on the hulking form of the Norscan king. Having easily weathered the smaller man's attacks, Mortkin drew his axe. With a single strike that could have slaughtered a Giant, Mortkin smote Oleg von Raukov, whose body crumpled and was blooded beyond all recognition. Although mortally wounded, the valiant and determined Oleg struggled to rise up and continue the fight. Mercilessly, the Chaos Lord smashed him back down to the ground and crushed the life out of him with his heel. Thus Oleg von Raukov, the heir to the Province of Ostland, had been slain by the Black-Iron Reaver. His death was not in vain however, for with his mission accomplished, Lord Mortkin simply allowed himself to die at the hands of the Imperials, for he no longer had anything to live for anymore. Without his leadership, the Chaos invasion was halted by the arriving Imperial reinforcements, with Lord Mortkin having been slain at the hands of the Crimson Curs. As the town of Volgenhof burned to the ground, the body of both Oleg and Lord Mortkin were never found again. Source * : Warhammer Rulebook (8th Edition) ** : pg. 452 ** : pg. 453 ** : pg. 454 ** : pg. 455 ** : pg. 456 ** : pg. 457 ** : pg. 458 ** : pg. 459 ** : pg. 460 ** : pg. 461 ** : pg. 462 ** : pg. 463 ** : pg. 464 ** : pg. 465 ** : pg. 466 ** : pg. 467 ** : pg. 470 * : Warhammer Armies: The Empire (8th Edition) ** : pg. 17 es:Oleg von Raukov Category:Empire Characters Category:Ostland Category:Von Raukov Category:O Category:R